


Cheer me on

by Morgray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgray/pseuds/Morgray
Summary: The Harry Potter AU nobody asked for





	Cheer me on

It was an intense kind of pleasure, when they had to hide and yet dared enough to hold hands under a table, steal glances and smiles in the main hall. But what could they do? The only times they were able see each other is in the halls and during meal time. No, they couldn't be blamed, even if they now ran in the halls, giggling crazily, their robes a blur of red and green behind them.

It didn't take long to find a utility closet in the empty hall and so they rushed into it, locking themselves in . Still giggling they tried to find a comfortable position without Maitimo's elbow digging into Findekano's ribs, or without Findekano's head accidently knocking into Maitimo's jaw. They finally found a comfortable enough position with their bodies pressed together and arms intertwined around each other.

"Come down here." Findekano pleaded, craning his neck and tilting his head for a kiss. Maitimo didn't disappoint and pressed his grin onto Findekano's, starting off with a light and soft kiss that turned into a more rushed one. He then backed off to press another one onto his jaw, and then neck, making Findekano pant slightly.

"You are so irresistible… you are making me rash and reckless, irresponsible too, I just may lose my Prefect badge because of you." He murmured into Findekano's neck and nipped it slightly, pulling his robe back.

"Oh please, I don't think you have to worry. Between Tyelko's forbidden hound hidden in his room and Curvo's constant theft of restricted books I don't think a mere prank would get you in too much trouble." He dragged his fingers in Maitimo's hair and tilted his head to the side in encouragement.

"Yeah, but still. Don't you think ruining a whole school's dinner is a bit more problematic than stealing a few books or hiding a dog?" Maitimo's voice against the hollow of Findekano's neck created a warm tingling sensation in his gut, making him drop his robe altogether and then pulling Maitimo's robe as well.

"Well, maybe. But no one will ever guess it was you. Me? Maybe, but my parents' screamers already became a norm." He pressed a reassuring kiss onto Maitimo's lips.

"Besides, it was funny as hell. Did you see Findarato's face? He didn't expect the mash potatoes to backfire at him like that." Findekano laughed and Maitimo couldn't help but join in to him.

"I could only look at my house's table. You know I love my brothers, but seeing Curvo's pompous face covered with chicken bits was the best. Even Tyelco couldn't seem to be able to stop laughing his face off."

"Even when his face was dripping with gravy." Findekano snickered.

"Moryo's too, his wrath was altogether forgotten when he saw Curvo."

They both laughed, momentarily forgetting their intimate state.

"So…" Findekano traced his finger up Maitimo's chest. "Are you still stressed out about the whole affair? Because I could… you know, help you relax…" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Maitimo laugh again.

"Oh, you are bad at this…" Maitimo murmured but started caressing Findekano's face. "Do you think you can unwind me?"

"Is that a challenge?" He leaned into Maitimo' touch and looked at him beneath heavy eyelashes, letting his hands reach down and rest at his hips. "Because I admit, it has proven to be difficult, making you relax. But I believe if someone can do it, it's me."

Maitimo smirked. "Let's see what you've got."

Findekano grinned, pushing his hand into Maitimo' breaches, making him gasp.

"I always wanted to do that when you were ranting about propriety in public." He half laughed, and Maitimo would have countered him with his own biting remark if Findekano's hand hadn't started rubbing against him so good, his soft palm dragging against him.

"And by your reaction it seems like you wouldn't have objected." Findekano kissed him again, and this time it lasted, a long sweet kiss that turned heavy along with Maitimo's breaths.

They took their time, making the air around them hot and heavy, and the quietness of the room was interrupted only by heavy breaths and an occasional moan.

"Findekano…" Maitimo murmured and leaned back, accidently bumping his head onto a shelf. "Ouch!"

"Oh! Are you ok?" Findekano stopped and looked at him worryingly.

"Yeah- just keep going."

Findekano arched an eyebrow and then smiled again. "Let me try and make you feel better." He winked.

"Oh you are really bad at-" Maitimo stopped when Findekano got down to his knees, somehow finding enough space to do that without knocking anything over.

"You were saying?" He smirked as he got Maitimo' pants down.

"You are the best." He gulped.

"I know." Findekano held Maitimo's cock in his hand and gave the head a kiss, and then, parting his lips, pulled him into his mouth. He could hear a sharp inhale above him, and then the sound of creaking wood, so he looked up in question.

"Is everything quite alright?"

"Yes yes-" Maitimo was holding onto the shelves, having to find something to hold on to that wasn't Findekano's hair, not wanting to hurt him with his eagerness. "Please…" He begged urgently.

And so, not one being able to deny anything from his beautiful boyfriend, Findekano again took his cock into his mouth and gave a hard suck, drawing a deep moan from above him.

He let himself drown into the comforting warmth of Maitimo's thighs and closes his eyes, listening to every hitch of breath and moan and his own lewd sounds of sucking and licking. Each time he drew himself away until only the head was in his mouth, pressing his tongue against the slit and tasting salty precome, and then trying to suck more and more into his mouth, encouraged by Maitimo's soft murmurs.

By this point he got himself quite worked out, and he couldn't ignore his own burning need any longer, and so he touched himself through the fabric of his pants, trying to relieve himself some of the discomfort.

"Finno, my love." Maitimo panted.

Findekano looked up, realizing he was being stared at the whole time.

He blushed deep red, and not because of the cock in his mouth, or his hand that was pressing onto his own groin, even though he did make a lewd picture, but because of the man who was looking so affectionately at him.

"Let me help you with that."

Findekano pulled off and let himself be helped to stand back on his feet, be picked up until he was level with his lover's face and get pushed onto the wall, wrapping his legs around Nelyo's hips during the momentum. They stared at each other, their mouths barely apart, and when Maitimo pressed them together hard, their mouths devouring each other, Findekano thought he was about to swoon.

"You are so hot." Findekano murmured between breathes, gasping when Maitimo grabbed his hard-on.

"You too." And then together they fumbled with finno's pants, trying to somehow get them off with him having his legs locked around Maitimo's body.

They settled with having them hanging low on his hips with enough room to take out his erection and press it to Maitimo's. The both moaned.

"This is way too good." Findekano moaned, his back slightly arching off the wall when Maitimo wrapped his fingers around them both.

"Hold on to me."

They moved against one another without any finesse, trying to get each other off as quickly as possible. Findekano's hair was ruined from his head grinding against the wall and his back hurt from rubbing too hard at the wood. Maitimo's arm was too tired from holding his lover even with the wall's support and he suspected they were both going to lose momentum and fall against each other and end up hurting, but he couldn't care about anything with the way Finno kept dragging his mouth against his jaw and ear, and he was already so closed, he could feel himself starting to grow closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Maitimo!" Findekano cried and came, his hands clutching into Maitimo's shoulders and rubbed himself so hard he almost truly felt as if he was going to fall, but it didn't matter because his warm essence filled Maitimo's fist and eased his way and-

"Finno!" He cried, grinding himself hard into Findekano's hip and momentarily forgetting there was a wall behind him and he was probably crashing him- but it was just so good, and everything was warm and fuzzy and nice, and when he came to he realized they were both somehow on the floor, only managing to sit properly when maitimo folded his long legs to his chest and fingon wrapped his arms around Maitimo.

"That was great." Finno sighed.

Maitimo, ever the responsible one, looked over them both and cringed at the mess they made.

"Where is my wand?" They both looked around until Fingon spotted on the floor two wands, one of them very long and slightly crooked, he offered that one to maitimo.

"Hey, that looks familiar." Findekano winked at him and maitimo snatched it from his hand, but not without a shy smile adorning his face.

He cleaned them both up with a quick cleaning spell, and they tried to make themselves look presentable before going outside, the cold biting at them both from the sudden change at temperatures.

"Do you think Everyone's wands look like their dicks?" Findekano looked at his wand with wonder and tried to measure size.

"Stop it." He slapped the laughing Finno's hand and fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, worrying about the creases.

"I will never be able to look at Ulmo's wand again at charms class." Findekano sighed dramatically and shook his head.

They kept chatting and laughing, Fingon using up all his dirty wand jokes and blanching when Maitimo admits he already heard all of them from his brothers.

They stop at the juncture where they both have to go their separate ways to reach their respective common rooms.

"So, I guess I'll see you at dinner?" Maitimo looked around and leaned in for a quick kiss, one which Findekano indulged in greatly.

"Yes, absolutely. Wait." He called before Maitimo had the chance to go. "Will you cheer me on my match tomorrow?"

"Oh Finno, Tyelko will skin me for that. And if he won't, the twins will."

Findekano scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"Aren't they like… second years?"

"Yeah, but second years with sharp, identical teeth." Maitimo laughed when Findekano suppressed a full body shiver.

"Yikes, wouldn't want to raise little brothers like that."

"And it's not the worse of them." Maitimo sighed. "Next year they will try out to the Quidditch team to be with Tyelko, and then I'll have twin biting brothers with sharp teeth and big bats."

"Oh, I don't want to think about next year." Findekano whined and Maitimo looked apologetic, hurrying to hold his hand.

"Hey, I'm here right now. We have the rest of this year and it will be wonderful, we can go to Hogsmeade together on our next trip." Maitimo smiled at Findekano who still had a frown on his face.

"Well, what if you wear your regular green scarf, but under it you'll wear **my** red scarf. How does it sound?" Fingon suddenly pleaded, making Maitimo laugh.

"You're still on this? Fine. I'll wear everything red under my clothing and make my neck look extra chubby with your scarf."

"That's all I ever wanted." Findekano grinned and finally, they were able to part their ways.

At dinnertime Curvo slammed a cream pie into Maitimo's face, making the whole table laugh into their meals, even Macalaure couldn't strangle his own fit of giggles.

As Findekano expected, nobody was suspicious of him. _"That's for being the only one who managed to get away from this!"_ Curvo yelled, seemingly uncaring about his brother's alleged sickness this afternoon.

From the other side of the hall, coming out of the Gryffindor table, a mad cackle could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever finished writing and it was all made in one sitting. May turn into a series!!  
> Thank you for reading! C&C are welcome!


End file.
